


【日狛(♀）】LEBEN

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【日狛(♀）】LEBEN

※雙性轉日常（沒特定主線，就單純日常）。

※性轉狛枝，我喜歡御姐型（四章感覺）

※私心覺得有寄子性轉我超可以，感覺會成會能劇的演出者（記得之前看能劇只能男性），直面（不帶面具以自己的臉演出的意味）演出。

其他女性轉男性感覺大家不愧是超高校級的生徒都好帥。

說起狛枝這人，日向從第一次見到他就有深刻的印象，說起來大概就像那所謂的一見鍾情的事吧……明明同樣是女孩子。

但狛枝確實長得十分出眾，第一次見面是中學畢業前，為了自己的自傳跟經歷，究竟找了醫院義工去幫忙，那時第一次見到對方，愣愣地望著天花板，坐在候療區，或許是得知什麼不得了的事吧，畢竟她手裡捏著一張密密麻麻的診斷書。

雖然好奇心驅使自己不住的看著對方，但是自己還推著服務的病患不得不把人歸位，後來走出來那人就消失了，這是日向對於那個人的第一印象。

雖然後來自己還是沒有什麼才能被揀選，但是多少也是勉強擠上了希望峰學園的預備科，苦笑著。

不過也是托著福自己才碰上那本科的學生，比自己高出些許的粉色髮絲的少年專注在遊戲上，一時沒能注意便硬生生碰上日向，不過連一句話也不回覆自己的走了過去，反倒像是自己的錯似的。

無意間聽見對方遊戲的電子音說道，果不其然立刻引起對方的注意，身高上的壓迫加上是男性一時間日向差點沒站住腳。

也虧他的邀請，自己才能再一次見到那人。

「那個人……」喃喃道。

順著日向的目光，七海回過頭看了眼。

「狛枝同學嗎？」

「啊啊…狛枝嗎？」

「怎麼了？日向同學認識嗎」

「……」

「噯！」

「啊…不是的，只是之前見過」

過分的注視讓本來佇著下巴的狛枝順著吵雜轉過來，再一次看見她，果然還是那麼好看，只是似乎比上一次見到時更加纖瘦了些。

「………怎麼了嗎」眨了眨眼，狛枝似乎對於同班的學生對自己叫喚有反應。

「狛枝同學認識嗎、這位是日向…」

「不認識哦」

這也是當然的，畢竟從來只是自己單方面偷偷看著的，只是至少算是一個開始吧。

不過並不是什麼好的開始，說起來給人的感覺就是個冰山似的美人，對於非本科的自己有些排斥，只是當其他本科生繞著自己時他才勉強湊過來。

「真是的…莫名的覺得跟誰的態度一樣，會交不到朋友的哦」

「朋友…」默默地吃著零食，狛枝復讀著，其實兩人也不知道何時發展成這樣子，這樣應該算是朋友了吧……但是根據狛枝的反應對方似乎絲毫沒有這樣的想法，甚至是他自己跟同為本科的學生也是。

不過兩人勉強維持著一種自己主動找他，他也不會拒絕的樣態，當然也包括禮物。

「你戴起來挺好看的…」

「咦…？」

「也許初詣的時候稍微打扮下會……」

「日向這是在邀我幫忙你慶生嗎？」

「咦，狛枝記得我的生日嗎」

「咿——只是怕你跟我要生日禮物罷了……」

說來自己從來沒為他人挑過禮物什麼的，要是碰上這問題自己可會苦惱死的。

「禮物呀………」思考前日向瞥見對方閃過的困擾，雖然自己到底還是沒摸透眼前的″朋友″，但是說起來他可意外的喜歡愛情類的電影，明明是一副冰山美人的樣子，卻渴望單純的戀情，仔細想想也許是卡在那副不冷不熱的樣貌上，開學至今跟狛枝接觸的男同學也不多，除了一開始牽繫彼此認識的七海外，就是外向的澪田外，就是因為他與生俱來特別的那份″運氣″ ，時常碰上受傷的清醒而認識的同學—罪木君。

「……日向有什麼想要的東西嗎？」猶豫許久，狛枝終於奈不住提問了。

「倒也沒有……不對、有的有件事倒是很好奇，狛枝不介意的話可以為我解惑嗎？」

「什麼呢？」

———

「喜歡的人！！！！」

自己不該輕易答應的，但是日向說朋友應該會有那種徹夜的睡衣小派對的，雖然只有兩人，畢竟左右田可沒意願參加，至於九頭龍嘛倒也不介意兩人去他家，只是一到大門前那氣派感還是讓人卻步。

「嗯、狛枝沒有深愛的人嗎？」

「怎麼突然問這個…」

「也沒什麼特別，只是感覺每次出去就是看愛情電影，所以好奇狛枝的理想型……」

「理想啊……」瞇起一隻眼，狛枝悄然地睜眼看向一旁，不料對方十分專注看著自己，簡直就像他真的感興趣一樣。

「哇啊……我就算了吧…日向你呢」

「咦…我嗎…啊啊果然真的有點難度呢」

「對吧……」

「不過硬要說倒是有的…不要比我笨的傢伙吧」

「那也很難吧…比你笨的存在，難不成是預備科的什麼人嗎，不過日向不會看上本科的誰來才一直來找我的吧……這樣也不比要在我身上花太多時間啊…」

「哈啊、才沒有呢、還有啊你別老是這樣說話呀」

「真的？」笑著狛枝，把半張臉埋在枕頭裡言道。

「………」

「你果然還是對七海君有意思吧…」

「果然是什麼意思」輕敲著狛枝柔軟的髮絲，日向沒什麼好奇的說著，總覺得這麼說的話，自己似乎是有目的的接近本科似的。

「……嘆…難不成單純的做朋友行不通嗎」

「朋友嗎……」

「難不成還有別的嗎…」

「如果是日向有什麼想做倒可以哦」

「哈啊？」

「你想我做什麼啊？」

那夜，結束在日向不滿的對狛枝搔癢笑聲中。

真要形容，狛枝的身體真的很香，在枕頭間撲撲的翻湧起一陣陣清淡的香氣，明明是自己的臥房，就這麼簡單的染上對方的香味，不過說來隔天是狛枝不停歇的埋怨，說是自己睡相不好一直打到他，而自己也只能為自己無意識的事情不斷道歉。

這件事在往後的好些年之中才終於被釐清。

犯人說白了也是那個沒安全感的人，入睡後，本能的感知到一旁的體溫，便像無尾熊一樣緊緊巴著自己，早習慣自己睡的日向怎麼可能不反應，況且比起對方自己可怕熱得很，彼此相依著果然很難受。

不過那也是同居之後的事，只是兩人畢業後當日向還茫茫然時便應下狛枝的邀請，靠著應該是對方的才能找到那處，交通方便、風景優美愜意的小區住，而且鄰居也很不錯。

兩人的摩擦也常常有，狛枝似乎有點潔癖，浴室總是乾乾淨淨的，甚至洗澡後還會用冷水清洗浴缸，但叫她不滿的總是發現對方的毛髮幾乎要堵住排水溝一樣。

對於自己被唸日向果然會不滿，但是唸回去的情況也不在少數，反而應該說狛枝的生活習慣才是差勁的那個。

「是誰常常不吃飯的呀…難怪只有AA」

「C了不起嗎？」頂上對方，果然那種柔軟真好，太過分了，惟獨這事上自己怎麼吵不過他。

偶爾也會見到對方跟著流行玩起小遊戲，特別是狛枝。

「嘆……雖然最近很紅逼問對方隱瞞了什麼…」

「……那你這不是破梗了嗎？」

「日向啊……」拉了對方的衣角正對床緣的自己，狛枝圈起日向的腰身，豐滿的胸脯近乎填滿自己的視線。

「你胖了…」

「哈啊？？」

「你這個偷腥的貓……」

「你在說什麼、我才沒交男朋友啊」

彼此就住在一起，要是帶男人回家對方怎麼也會發現的，難不成是為了玩這個遊戲才如此的，日向困惑著。

「我在垃圾桶發現了、你這個叛徒」

「發現……哦……宵夜嗎」捏著狛枝的臉頰日向本想逼問對方到底在說什麼，但是一來自己確實想到昨天偷吃了一番宵夜後用紙巾藏起來的殘骸，只不過味道真的太香了還是被人發現。

【後記】

感覺有點怪怪的（已經忘了對方生病的事……不過相信枝的幸運可以的）

不過基本是我們可以相擁、牽手，甚至小小幸福，但是我們不在一起至少目前是的，所以進入同居，戀人未滿。


End file.
